toji_no_mikofandomcom-20200214-history
Special Quests
are quests that are mainly used as a constant source of certain basic resources for strengthening Main Members and Okatana. There are a total of 21 Special Quests that give seven kinds of items in maps of three difficulty settings: Normal, Hard, and Very Hard. Each day, a set of Special Quest maps are open for a particular day, although all other dungeons can be unlocked for 30 minutes by using a Quest Key. Special Quests reset at midnight server time (UTC+9). "Summer Vacation" Special Quest List (August 2018) Note: This section only lists down maps added to each day. Refer to the original Special Quest List below. Monday: Limited Hundred Blooms Shrine Similar to the Special Quest Campaign maps, the Hundred Blooms Shrine maps can drop Lotus, Metal Bars and Blacksmith Hammers of various rarities upon clearing. The limited schedule, as in the campaign previously mentioned, are as follows (all times are at JST or GMT+9): * 7:00 AM - 7:59 AM * 12:00 PM - 12:59 PM * 6:00 PM - 6:59 PM * 11:00 PM - 11:59 PM Saturday: Lotus (Red) and Lotus (Yellow) In addition to the usual Blacksmith Hammer Cave maps, Red Lotus Cave and Yellow Lotus Cave maps, which drop Red and Yellow Lotus respectively, are now available on Saturdays. Sunday: Lotus (Green), Lotus (Blue) and Lotus (Pink) Green Lotus Cave, Blue Lotus Cave, and Pink Lotus Cave maps are added to the Treasure Cave maps on Sundays, allowing players to farm Green, Blue and Pink Lotus on that day. Special Quest List (up to July 2018) Sunday: Silver and Gold Bars * Treasure Cave Normal - 6 Stamina, 2 waves, 1692 combat power, 2-2-2 * Treasure Cave Hard - 8 Stamina, 2 waves, 2547 combat power, 2-2-2 * Treasure Cave Very Hard - 10 Stamina, 2 waves, 3402 combat power, 2-2-2 Monday: Lotus (Red) * Red Lotus Cave Normal - 6 Stamina, 2 waves, 1692 combat power, 2-2-2 * Red Lotus Cave Hard - 8 Stamina, 2 waves, 2547 combat power, 2-2-2 * Red Lotus Cave Very Hard - 10 Stamina, 2 waves, 3402 combat power, 2-2-2 Tuesday: Lotus (Yellow) * Yellow Lotus Cave Normal - 6 Stamina, 2 waves, 1692 combat power, 2-2-2 * Yellow Lotus Cave Hard - 8 Stamina, 2 waves, 2547 combat power, 2-2-2 * Yellow Lotus Cave Very Hard - 10 Stamina, 2 waves, 3402 combat power, 2-2-2 Wednesday: Lotus (Green) * Green Lotus Cave Normal - 6 Stamina, 2 waves, 1692 combat power, 2-2-2 * Green Lotus Cave Hard - 8 Stamina, 2 waves, 2547 combat power, 2-2-2 * Green Lotus Cave Very Hard - 10 Stamina, 2 waves, 3402 combat power, 2-2-2 Thursday: Lotus (Blue) * Blue Lotus Cave Normal - 6 Stamina, 2 waves, 1692 combat power, 2-2-2 * Blue Lotus Cave Hard - 8 Stamina, 2 waves, 2547 combat power, 2-2-2 * Blue Lotus Cave Very Hard - 10 Stamina, 2 waves, 3402 combat power, 2-2-2 Friday: Lotus (Pink) * Pink Lotus Cave Normal - 6 Stamina, 2 waves, 1692 combat power, 2-2-2 * Pink Lotus Cave Hard - 8 Stamina, 2 waves, 2547 combat power, 2-2-2 * Pink Lotus Cave Very Hard - 10 Stamina, 2 waves, 3402 combat power, 2-2-2 Saturday: Blacksmith Hammers * Blacksmith Hammer Cave Normal - 6 Stamina, 2 waves, 1692 combat power, 2-2-2 * Blacksmith Hammer Cave Hard - 8 Stamina, 2 waves, 2547 combat power, 2-2-2 * Blacksmith Hammer Cave Very Hard - 10 Stamina, 2 waves, 3402 combat power, 2-2-2 Category:Game Content